leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee
}} Abilities Moving through brush grants Nidalee 10% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds, increased to 30% if she is moving toward a nearby visible enemy champion. |description2 = Hitting monsters or enemy champions with or marks them as Hunted for 4 seconds, granting of them for the duration. Affected monsters are also for 2 seconds. While moving toward Hunted targets, Nidalee gains Prowl's bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision. Additionally, Nidalee's first use of and against Hunted targets are empowered. |description3 = Nidalee grants 5 experience points every 5 seconds to nearby allied champions whose level is lower than hers. |range=5500 |targeting='Prowl' is a self-targeted buff. Hunt is a spell effect debuff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Hunted units will be revealed even if they are stealthed, however, if the Hunted unit transitions to stealth after being Hunted they will not be revealed. * Hunted units will not be revealed at all if they are outside Nidalee's Hunt Range. * Nidalee's passive Cougar is hidden from the in-game tooltip, however it has been officially confirmed by Riot in a red post.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=46258&page=10 ** It is on a timer such that if a champion gets in range at the time the experience would be granted, they do not need to be in her presence for the entire 5 seconds. ** It grants as much experience to other nearby allied champions as rank 1 grants you from champions with a higher level. }} Nidalee hurls a javelin forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits, which after traveling a minimum distance is increased by | per 100}}units traveled, capping at 200% bonus damage. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} }} Nidalee's next basic attack gains range and is modified to deal magic damage, increased by % for every , for a maximum of 150% bonus damage. |description2 = Bonus:}} If the target is marked as Hunted, Takedown deals 33% increased damage. |leveling = Scales with ranks in | }} |leveling2 = -Enhanced Minimum Damage|nolist=}} | -Enhanced Maximum Damage|nolist=}} }} |cooldown = 5 |range=200 }} | |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack for Takedown will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Takedown's damage will apply life steal in spite of being magic damage. ** The attack is always displayed as a critical strike as long as the target is marked as Hunted, presumably for reasons of clarity. ** Takedown's enhanced attack is effective against structures, but will not deal bonus damage based on % of missing health. ** Takedown-enhanced attacks will ignore , but will be blocked if they are or or if Nidalee is blinded. |spellshield=will block both abilities and prevent the application of . |additional= * Takedown does not apply spell effects. * Javelin Toss applies spell effects as a single target ability. ** Spell vamp is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. * Takedown has no cast time and does not interrupt Nidalee's previous orders. * Takedown resets Nidalee's attack timer on cast. * If an autoattack enhanced by Takedown applies the Spellblade effect of , or , the proc is converted into magic damage as the base attack is. |video = Nidalee QVideo.ogv }} }} Nidalee lays a trap at the target location that arms after a brief delay and lasts for up to 2 minutes. The next enemy who springs the trap takes magic damage over 4 seconds and is for the duration. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 }} Nidalee dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing point. |description2 = Bonus:}} Pounce can be used to target nearby Hunted targets and gains increased range against them. |description3 = Killing a unit or dashing to a Hunted target reduces Pounce's cooldown to seconds if it's at a higher amount. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |leveling2 = |cooldown = 5 |range = | | }} }} | . |additional= * Pounce's Reset time scales with cooldown reduction. ( seconds at 40% CDR) * Pounce applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. * Bushwhack applies spell effects as a damage over time ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 15% slow. |video = Nidalee WVideo.ogv }} }} Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar, healing the target allied champion or herself and granting them for 7 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in an arc in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |cooldown = 5 |range = | }} }} | }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining a new set of abilities and melee attacks. |description2 = Triggering resets Aspect of the Cougar's cooldown if Nidalee is in human form. |leveling = Each rank in ''Aspect of the Cougar increases the ranks of all of Nidalee's cougar abilities.'' |cooldown = 3 |range = 125 }} Nidalee transforms back into her human form. |description2 = Nidalee begins the game with one rank in Aspect of the Cougar and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. }} | }} References cs:Nidalee de:Nidalee es:Nidalee fr:Nidalee pl:Nidalee pt-br:Nidalee ru:Nidalee zh:奈德丽 Category:2009 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Dash champion Category:Healer champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Melee champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Execution champion